User talk:Rhialto
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Searching for Lady Jane page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 19:02, July 31, 2014 (UTC) here ya go Click here Searching for Lady Jane and then select edit. From there go to the bottom of the page and add this: Category:Weird OR you can enter the category to the right of the window where it says, "add categories" begin typing "Weird" into it and it should autocomplete. You can also remove the "ghosts" tag from there. Either way should work. Lemme know if you're having any problems and I can do it, but this is something you might wanna learn if you plan on submitting other stories. :No prob. You can use this template to put your name at the bottom of your story. (Edit and put it after the text.) ::You can also use this template for a different style of accreditation (This is the last message I'll send bothering' ya.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:35, August 2, 2014 (UTC) my story, your editing hey mate thanks for editing my story it makes it look a whole lot better and I really apprciate helpful grammar nazis (sorry had to throw that joke in) but anyway really thank you The Flea bitten Wolf (talk) 02:37, August 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Operation Yeah, what's even more disheartening is that there are other stories like that that either slipped through quality control or were released earlier when the wiki was accepting any and all stories. If you come across any more like that, just tag it for deletion. (I really doubt any number of edits in the M4R category coulda made it up to quality standards.) btw: "That stockpiles probably deactivated... Let's press the trigger button anyways." ~ said no one ever in the existence of the world. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:27, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :Thing is, almost every story eventually gets edited by an admin eventually just in the process of quality checks, removing nonexistent categories, and random pasta searches. Oddly enough, an admin editing something isn't necessarily a stamp of approval that the story is going to stay. (I once edited the categories "Creepypasta", "Spooky", and "The Feels" from a story without really taking the time to sit down and read it. Then I came back to the story an hour later and realized it was a JtK clone in which a boy gets paint spilled on him and it turns his eyes "blood-red" forever... and then he grows horns and a dragon tail and begins seeking vengeance on his bullies. Suffice it to say it didn't have a long shelf life. TL;DR: If you think a story is poor quality mark it for deletion. We're typically good about reading those stories carefully before deleting them. (In case of someone just tagging any/all stories with the "Delete now" tag. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:54, August 9, 2014 (UTC) A very useful thing you can do Hey there, I see that you're doing a great job at editing stuff. Something that would help the admins/VCROC staff would put this in Source Mode: Deletenow|reason goes here (Add next to the text) By doing this, the staff can delete the story faster, without checking the entire story like a crazy dude. Hope you have a good time editing! You're always on my mind... You're always on my mind... 20:34, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi i Have Just Had A Complaint Saying You Edited My Creepy Pasta Please Dont Do This Or I Will Be Getting an Admin I Had A Long Time Working On My Pasta Question? Why are you considering deleting Descent Of The Mind. ChaosEpsilon (talk) 16:08, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ChaosEpsilon Elaboration? Hiya, I see you put my post up for deletion. Now, I see why that is, seeing as it was unfinished and not supposed to go up, but you also described it as "poor". Could you please elaborate on that, because I want to improve my skills and put better content up. Would greatly appreciate a reply Toma0910 (talk) 21:27, November 7, 2014 (UTC)